


Alligator Teeth

by dragonspyre



Category: Wizard101
Genre: Dragonspyre, Malistaire's death, The title is from a mother falcon song, i know this isnt like the canon mali fight!!!! i know!!!, literally my first fanfic, new to this site!!, twin instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspyre/pseuds/dragonspyre
Summary: "It's funny, the moment he thought he could get up again, he was down on his knees, eyes wet with tears, heart empty."My stupid non-canon take on the Malistaire battle.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Alligator Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to ever dream  
> I don't want to ever dream  
> No, I don't want to ever dream
> 
> Because all it ever leads me to is  
> Bad things  
> Bad things now
> 
> (I was listening to Alligator Teeth by Mother Falcon while writing this and it is very loosely based on some of the lyrics. This is also my first fanfiction!)
> 
> and before anyone comments, I KNOW Cyrus Drake's canonical reaction to Malistaire's death isn't like this!!

It was always going to end like this, Cyrus knew. Yet he still somehow clung onto the ridiculous and _foolish_ idea that everything would be okay in the end. He wanted to see his twin smile again. He wanted to see Malistaire be happy again for once, and move on with his life. Yet here they both were, arguing and screaming at each other in the remains of the Dragonspyre Academy headmaster’s office, at the summit of a giant volcano. Malistaire was floating in the air, with some kind of ritual he had prepared in order to summon the Fire Titan, to resurrect his beloved wife, Sylvia. Skulls and lit candles hauntingly drifted around him. His deathly pale face had a seemingly permanent frown now, and the dark circles under his sunken eyes were even more prominent than ever. Malistaire’s gaze temporarily focused down on the Krokonomicon that was floating in front of him. He squinted; distracted by the small runes scribed on the ancient parchment.

Suddenly a bolt of Myth magic flew towards him. He yelled and ducked out of the way, gasping as he saw the Krokonomcion fall into the fiery pit he was floating above. Growling loudly, he teleported to the ground.

While Cyrus quickly fumbled around his bag for the Knowledge Crystal containing Sylvia’s spirit, the Young Wizard slowly stepped out from behind him. She was trembling, with a terrified look on her face. Malistaire’s eyes widened at the sight. _How did that pathetic child make it up here?_ Then his eyebrows narrowed angrily.

Cyrus held up the Crystal. It gave off a faint, emerald green glow. Chanting a few words under his breath, he released Sylvia Drake's ghost. She appeared surprised and scared, eyes darting around frantically. Then she saw her husband, who looked even less alive than she was on her deathbed. Sylvia cried out to him; this was the first time she had seen him since he had transformed her into a wraith and left her in her own tomb, and he looked even worse than before.

Malistaire stared at his wife and seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. He slowly reached his hand out, and then paused, eyes still fixated on Sylvia’s translucent form.

Cyrus gritted his teeth, waiting for any sign of redemption.

Both Sylvia and Cyrus jumped in shock as Malistaire let out an angry scream and slammed his staff onto the ground. The ruby orb on top of it glowed a bright red as beams of magic shot towards the two wizards. Both of them were teleported away almost instantly.

Malistaire then turned to the Young Wizard, the child sent to defeat him. He sneered as a few of his undead servants appeared out of thin air to accompany him.

  
Cyrus woke up back in the Basilica. His head was throbbing, and his vision was somewhat blurry. In a panic, he tried to get up, but was forced to sit back down from fatigue. So, he lay there, feeling absolutely helpless, and then blacked out again shortly after. He always had strange, weirdly vivid dreams, predictions and visions, being a Conjurer, but no other dream or nightmare could compare to this one.

He was seeing the battle taking place against his twin, but through the Young Wizard’s eyes, and every time Malistaire was hit with an attack, Cyrus would also feel the pain. It was down to just Malistaire and the Wizard now; all of the servants had been defeated. The child was wearing Malistaire’s health down a significant amount, and Cyrus felt every bit of it. Suddenly the Fire Titan’s enormous, red eye opened wide, causing the ground to shake; startling both opponents. Then it stared directly at him.

Cyrus jolted awake, yelling. He struggled to get up, and then hurryingly tried to teleport himself back to the Crown of Fire. He appeared in a flash, running towards his twin brother just in time to see the Wizard throw her spear into Malistaire’s chest.

Cyrus immediately doubled over in pain as Malistaire simultaneously fell down alongside him. It's funny, the moment he thought he could get up again, he was down on his knees, eyes wet with tears, heart empty. He heard Malistaire gasping in pain, trying to breathe. Cyrus slowly dragged himself over to where his dying brother lay, and wrapped his arms around him in one final hug. Malistaire smiled weakly at his twin, blood trickling from his mouth and his gaping chest wound.

Cyrus then felt him go limp in his arms, and sobbed.


End file.
